


На пути к мечте

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Зоро потерялся. Но у каждого потерявшегося должен быть свой проводник. А ещё вместе веселей
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 11





	На пути к мечте

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Пейрингов 2020 году в команду Тот, кто жрёт, и тот, кто пьёт (Зоро\Луффи);  
> За вычитку спасибо Eswet и Vindi, Медичке Шани — за помощь с текстом
> 
> Примечание: условный модерн!AU с элементами реалий мира Ван Писа, условный преслэш, условная роадстори, кто-то может усмотреть в таком варианте развития ООС Зоро

Дорога кидается под капот то колдобинами, то обломками ветвей: недавний ураган сильно намусорил в округе. От усталости и напряжения у Зоро ноют спина и руки, в глазах немного плывет, и он часто смаргивает. От кофе противно ноет в желудке, он уже не бодрит; наоборот, сердце ухает в груди тяжело и неприятно. Еще ему хочется отлить, но останавливаться нельзя, пока есть возможность попасться кому-то на глаза или камеру — туристов, зевак, закусочных и дорожных патрулей. Зоро знает, что предугадать всего невозможно, но рисковать лишний раз не хочет. Он хочет спать, много выпивки и набить кому-нибудь морду.

Мог ли он предугадать, что за шаг от капитанской звездочки будет контрабандой вывозить чумного мальчишку из Пекина, бельмо на глазу и у преступных синдикатов, и у правительственных органов.

— Эй, Зоро, у меня картошка закончилась. И куриные крылышки, — разражается настырным голосом старая трескучая рация на кресле. Зоро стискивает зубы. Цедит: «Ты уже сожрал тройную порцию. А до этого еще дважды по столько же».

— Вот именно! Это всего-то на два обеда. А мы уже сколько в пути! Давай остановимся и купим ещё, ты же наверняка тоже голодный.

— Нет.

Предположить, что у тощего мальчишки, едва достающего ему до плеча, желудок размером с подвалы Парижа (Михоук его как-то водил по ним), он тоже не мог. Вице-адмирал Гарп на прощание брякнул им в спину: «Он у меня прожорливый!», но кто так сообщает важную информацию?!

— Ну, Зо-о-о-ро. Зорозорозорозоро. Зо-ро. Зо-ро. Зо...

— Заткнись! Я за рулем машины, не отвлекай меня.

— Мне скучно, поговори со мной.

Кажется, еда нужна, чтобы его хотя бы ненадолго заткнуть. Зоро давит желание пихнуть ему в зубы кобуру от своего табельного пистолета. Они едут через всю провинцию Хэбэй, петляют третий день.

— Спи, — приказывает он самым настойчивым и мрачным тоном. Обычно срабатывало, даже на некоторое начальство.

— Я уже выспался.

— Ну подрочи.

— Я уже.

От бессилия Зоро невольно стонет, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. Теперь в его багажнике будут не только крошки еды, грязные промасленные бумажки, но и…

— Да ты совсем охуел.

Еще с пару сотен километров — и начнутся бесконечные террасы затопленных рисовых полей, а им очень повезло, что сейчас тот сезон, когда деревенские не горбатят спину, стоя по колено в воде.

Отличный шанс охладить эту обезьяну, раз побить нельзя. Зоро пытался, вышла обидная ничья.

Внук вице-адмирала Гарпа, заслуженного героя Дозора, как Зоро так вляпался? Сумасшедшая семейка, дурацкое задание, и он, рискуя своей карьерой, спасает их «единственную козырную карту» против чертовой триады власти. Триады, которая ещё десяток лет назад имела хороший противовес. Равноправные стороны света, а теперь колченогая табуретка.

— Зоро, смотри, смотри, за нами синие бегемоты летят!

— Блядь, что?

Он резко тормозит и невольно высовывается из окна. За ними тянется жёлтая пыль и драный целофановый пакет. Голубой. И всё.

— Луффи… — рычит Зоро, вновь трогаясь и сворачивая к озеру. «Зато я уверился, что ты там не заснул, ну или не помер от скуки. Или голода! А Бегемоты прикольные, и когда летают и пукают, облака становятся кучевыми…»

Он тащится по каменном замшелому мосту, дышит запахом воды и кувшинок, и фантазирует, как заставит Луффи разбирать многовековое барахло на чердаке замка Михоука. Играть с Пероной в «миньонов». Варить кофе Кузану и вычесывать адмиральской козе колтуны. Красить бегемотов и заставлять их отрыгать кучевые облака — ну и бред!

Одна мысль об этом веселит. А ещё, вдруг понимает он, Луффи придумал бы, как из этой рутины и обязаловки сделать целое приключение и развлечься вволю. И это заставляет Зоро усмехнуться — и пожалеть, что нельзя проверить домыслы на деле.

— Бегемоты не летают. И они не синие. Я видел их в зоопарке.

— Если покрасить и сбросить с высоты на парашюте, то ещё как! Мы с Эйсом и Сабо проверяли!

Это такой незамутненный детский гон, что Зоро не знает, раздражаться ему на эти глупости, игнорировать, подыграть Луффи или все же отключить рацию и… и вдруг понимает — весь его мир и есть зоопарк, в котором строго отведено, что можно и нельзя.

Пиздец.

— Пиздец, — повторяет он вслух. — Вы ебанутые, — и ему это нравится.

— Шанкс тоже говорит, что я без тормозов и добьюсь всего, что захочу, — смеётся Луффи совсем рядом, как будто сидит с ним в салоне, привалившись к плечу. И Зоро цепенеет.

Лампа в допросной горела ярко, высвечивая фигуру мальчишки, который щурился, хмурился, вертел затекшей шеей и зевал, немыслимо балансируя на крае стула и закинув ноги-макаронины со сбитыми коленками и длинными подвижными пальцами на стол, прямо под нос Зоро. Зоро чувствовал себя глупо, казалось привычные и отработанные методы на арестанта не действовали, и темнота вокруг, тесность пространства и разговор наедине нервировали не того из них двоих.

Зоро видел, как этот лохматый, улыбчивый и вертлявый любитель паркура расписывался в бумагах, держа ручку пальцами ног, и палочки для еды тоже ими держал. Очень ловко. И умудрился незаметно вытащить из кармана его сотовый: да что там, поковырялся в личных папках, пока Зоро не заметил пропажу — и все со скованными за спиной руками.

Он страшно бесил. Но кроме этого чувства выманивал из глубин еще одно. Оно зудело, отвлекало, не давало покоя. Что это — понять он пока не мог. Михоук или Перона быстро бы раскусили, что с ним не так, а Зоро некогда было предаваться рефлексии.

— Имя, возраст, место рождения.

— Монки Ди Луффи, семнадцать лет, Среднеатлантический океан, координат не помню, — буднично, и даже как-то скучающе, ответил Луффи. Зоро вписал в бланк всё тщательно и неторопливо, поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с черными пытливыми глазами.

— Что?

— Ничего не спросишь? «О, да неужели ты сын того крутого старого пердуна?» Нет, я его внук. «А как можно родиться посреди океана?» Да просто меня выловили рыбаки, точнее бочку, где я лежал с ещё даже не обрезанной пуповиной.

Зоро слушал молча, без интереса. Этот мальчишка либо врал, либо был сумасшедшим. Второй вариант нравился даже больше: покушаться на Шанкса мог только полный псих и кретин.

Старик Гарп не был кретином и психом. Нередко вел себя по-идиотски, дурачился, спорил с начальством, устраивал соревнования, кто больше сожрет печенья, и даже самовольничал иногда. Но ему всё прощали: Гарп был героем и отличным дозорным, сейчас ещё и учителем молодняка. А эта обезьяна — Монки, да? — пробралась к небожителям в их «райский SAD», понаворовала «персиков бессмертия», навела шумиху и попыталась сбежать. Хреновая пародия на Царя обезьян, подумал тогда Зоро, читая рапорт.

— Кто помог тебе пробраться в Цитадель? Назови имена.

Для начала стоило узнать, как Луффи проник на совет «небожителей» Горосей и второй по значимости силы в мире — Йонко, чёртова синдиката из четырёх сильнейших кланов преступного подполья. Большая Мамочка разнесла два этажа, пока ловила эту обезьяну, стащившую у нее кусок пирога из тарелки. Черная Борода сидел в своём углу и ржал над всеми, не пытаясь вмешиваться в «игры». Кайдо проигнорировал приглашение на сбор, закрылся в своей Японии и, судя по слухам, наращивал армию. Три силы в мире: власть небожителей — Правительство Мариджоа, созданное из бывших мировых держав, которое мало кто любил, но все боялись и было за что, Йонко — стая акул, покупавшая целые острова и страны устройством промышленных синдикатов и крышеванием, и Дозор — военная структура-посредник между первыми и вторыми, и немного — защитник простого народа. Зоро не знал, кого презирал сильнее за их лицемерие. Все сотрудничали друг с другом, продавали и покупали оружие, информацию, людей между собой и с группировками помельче, тайно и явно. Михоук рассказывал ему об этом, когда перебирал вина.

Раньше была ещё одна сила. Король пиратов. Этакий Нео и супергерой из комиксов, начитавшийся в детстве Капитана Блада, не иначе. И он на хую вертел всю Триаду. Парень перед Зоро, Монки Ди Луффи, занимался примерно тем же. И раздражение на горластую наглую выскочку мешалось с неуверенным жадным восхищением.

А эта выскочка, чума с длинными пальцами, сбитыми коленями, шрамом под глазом и ртом, как у морского короля из сказок, зависнув на одной ножке стула, спала. Откинув голову и посапывая, как младенец. Зоро смотрел на это, и внутри у него зрело что-то чудовищное. Злость. Гнев. И зависть.

Этот парень творил что хотел, не заботясь о последствиях. Когда Зоро пришёл к Михоуку и напросился в ученики, он был таким же, а потом что-то сломалось. Может, он разочаровался в Михоуке, когда понял, что ради победы над ним не может встать после удара, а может, он потерял себя где-то по дороге к цели. Перона однажды сказала: «без путеводной звезды все немного топографические кретины».

Луффи явно не страдал этой болезнью. Но из всего слоёного коктейля чувств одно было противным и правильным — жалость. Такие ребята, как Луффи, долго не протягивали. Смелые, дерзкие одиночки, им никто не прикрывал спину. Иначе он сбежал бы: помочь войти в Цитадель, сердце мировых советов, могли и нечистые на совесть и руку уроды, и клинические идиоты или кровные должники. Помочь выйти — только напарники и друзья. Кто будет с таким дружить?

Обойдя стол, Зоро коротко пнул стул, и неудавшийся террорист, или камикадзе, или блаженный дурак, дьявол его разберёт, рухнул на пол, нелепо задрав ноги. Соломенная шляпа от толчка сбилась и накрыла курносое лицо. Дешёвый потрепанный самодел, с которым Луффи отчаянно не хотел расставаться: даже покусал конвоира, когда едва не потерял своё сокровище. Зоро присел на корточки и сдвинул её в бок — в ответ на него уставились спокойные серьёзные глаза. Не детские и совсем без дури.

— Ты зачем напал на Шанкса? Личная месть? Красиво умереть захотел? Или «скуу-у-учно же»? Совсем без мозгов, что ли, на такого монстра в одиночку лезть! — Зоро отчего-то разозлился. Нет, он не завидовал! Он был на его месте: Михоук отделал Зоро в своё время, как бог черепаху. И вот где он теперь? Они оба — где?

— Я на него не нападал! Я шляпу хотел ему вернуть! — возмутился Луффи по-детски звонким голосом столь искренне, что Зоро опешил. Шляпу? Вот эту рухлядь, что ли?

— Но теперь я конечно надеру ему зад, — пробурчал неудавшийся вручитель нафталиновой соломы и ослепительно широко улыбнулся.

— Эй, ты вроде хороший парень! У вас же на соседней улице стоит «БаггиДак», я видел. Купи мне тройной бургер, жрать хочу — умираю!

Они преодолевают последний КПП, когда солнце цепляется за самый пик неба, нагревает крышу и слепит глаза в отражении воды и зеркал. Тащатся в густом жарком воздухе под птичье пение, шелест и хруст старого асфальта под шинами, зажатые между невысокой грядой и рисовыми полями. До моря рукой подать. Зоро паркует машину на обочине, отливает в ближайшие кусты, густо поросшие на склонах, и только тогда открывает багажник. Луффи все-таки монстр. Он сам озверел бы ещё сутки назад от такого путешествия.

— Можешь размяться, еды нет, но в порту наверняка сидят торговцы рыбой. Дам тебе денег с собой на еду и билет. Тебе нужен старик Рейли, найдешь его в пабе «У Шакки». Он довезёт…

Зоро недоговаривает. Луффи лежит, не шевелясь, подтянув к себе колени и обхватив их руками, и смотрит в упор, не мигая. У Зоро по затылку скользят мурашки ледяными ядовитыми иголками, и отчего-то сразу хочется сказать «нет».

От перспектив у него слабеют ноги. Сейчас он словно распят на столбе под этим взглядом.

— Что? — хрипло спрашивает Зоро, украдкой вытирая холодную мокрую ладонь о штанину.

— Тебе самому не скучно? Вот это — твоя жизнь, серьёзно? Зоро. О чём твоя мечта?

— Что? — глупо повторяет Зоро.

Он сам не знает, какого чёрта именно ему поручили допрашивать этого парня, а потом ещё и вывозить из страны. Он обычный солдат, он разочаровал Михоука — Зоро не знает почему — и тот отказался его учить, выставил как паршивую собаку вон. Зоро помаялся с неделю, а протрезвев, поднялся и ушёл искать замену в Дозоре. Глупо, но он не мог подвести Куину. И так и остаться никем. Слабаком. А в тайных отделах учили силе и искусству убивать ещё более жуткие и опасные типы, судя по тем же рассказам Михоука. Но всё чаще казалось: он ищет смерть, а не исполняет клятву.

Может, эта миссия — проверка. Долгожданный — или последний шанс.

Может, Зоро суёт нос не туда и его так убирают с игровой доски. Очередной тупик.

Может, он зря параноит, и просто старик Гарп спасает непутёвого внука. А поручил это дело ему, потому что доверяет. Старая же ведьма Цуру про козырную карту ляпнула для ощущения важности дела, а не злоупотребления своим положением — и того, что его внаглую используют.

Ни один из вариантов Зоро не нравится. Не к тому он стремился. Не о том были его обещания и мечта, его цель и… да, дьявол морской дери, в Дозоре было скучно и противно!

Луффи легко выпрыгивает наружу, словно и не трясся всё это время в багажнике, сложенный почти вчетверо; потягивается так, что дал бы фору танцовщицам на пилоне, и вертит головой, осматриваясь.

— О, я знаю это место. Я только по во-он той дороге шёл к городу! — И ткнул в узкую тропку между лентами посева. — Любимые кроссовки стоптал об эти дороги. Вон, смотри, до сих пор мозоль. — И указал на свою пятку, задрав её чуть ли не к подбородку.

Пешком тащился. Отдать Шанксу шляпу. А через здании Цитадели влез в лабораторию Вегапанка — гения биоинженерного оружия, и наворовал «дьявольских» персиков потому, что голодный был. Теперь Зоро верит во весь этот вздор. И неудержимо, во всё горло смеется.

— Ты точно сумасшедший, — выдыхает сквозь икоту и улыбается с облегчением.

— А? — не понимает Луффи, выворачивая голову в его сторону. Что он там делает, взобравшись на фонарь? — Посмотрим, как ты будешь обзываться, когда я стану Королём Пиратов!

Кажется, Зоро не дышит. Банальные и такие громкие слова оглушают и сбивают с ног, как сбивала его ударом бокена Куина ещё в додзе. Ему надоело падать без смысла, теряться в пути между сотен не тех вариантов.

Луффи говорит как человек, внутри которого уже растёт Король пиратов, осталось за малым. Ему не надо искать свой путь к мечте. Он из тех, кто воплощает мечту из собственной крови и плоти, слов и поступков, меняя мир под себя, а не ждёт, кто укажет или подскажет — как.

— Хочешь быть самым сильным и крутым? — глухо спрашивает Зоро, захлопывая багажник. Ему тоскливо, противно, и он ужасно устал.

— Ну, и это тоже. Но, — Луффи улыбается и раскидывает руки, — больше всего я хочу быть свободным. Чтобы весь мир был мой!

— А я хочу стать лучшим мечником в мире, — вдруг признаётся Зоро. В мире, где мальчишка в соломенной шляпе и со сбитыми коленками может стать Королём пиратов. Солнце за плечом Луффи светит ярко, сам он похож на флаг, поднятый на мачте корабля к небесам. Луффи не спрашивает, зачем Зоро это, когда в мире есть пистолеты и мушкетоны, лазеры и базуки, горы смертоносного оружия, а просто говорит:

— Круто! Пошли со мной, будет весело!

Он спрыгивает прямо на него, смеётся, обхватив ногами и руками, и пока Зоро ругается, пытаясь удержать равновесие, шепчет, обжигая скулу дыханием:

— Я знаю, где спрятан Ван Пис. Ты же слышал о нем от Михоука? Шанкс с ним дружит! И где можно купить клёвые сережки для всех дырок в твоем ухе.

Зоро всё-таки падает, но впервые за много лет это совсем не жутко, а и правда весело.


End file.
